


Knights of the King's Stables

by Dwimordene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwimordene/pseuds/Dwimordene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Further proof of insanity on my part. Monty Python's "Knights of the Round Table" meets the production of LOTR. I blame Marta for suggesting filks be restricted to musical and movie songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights of the King's Stables

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

[A golden-thatched city upon a hill]   
[Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Gandalf rein in their horses and look up with awe]

Legolas (excited): Edoras! Aragorn (awed): Edoras!   
Gandalf (profoundly): Edoras.   
Gimli (under breath): It's only a set...   
A/L/Ga: Shhh! __

_Duh duh duh duh!_ [cut to view of nameless Rohirrim dancing atop tables, some of them obviously women with fakes beards]

Oh we're knights of the king's stables   
And ride when'er we're able   
To the silver screen, we sing and scream  
And ride PJ's coat tails

We sleep well out in the car lot   
With our mounts and gear and camerahhhs.

We're knights of the king's stables   
Our stunts are formidable,   
But Hollywood demands some goods   
Of which we're in-cap-able.

We're CG mad in Wetalot.   
We are motion-captured quite alot.

[Gríma, hanging by his thumbs from a dungeon wall, claps in time to the rhythm]  
[In Meduseld, women in armor, wearing fake beards, singing, doing the can-can over the caterer's canapes]

Stunt riders tough and able,   
Quite indefatigable.   
We've got the beards   
to shake our spears   
at those emasculable

It's a busy life in Edoras

Éowyn-as-Dernhelm, in a strained baritone: Red dawns are still ahead of us! __

_Duh duh duh duh duh duuuh, da da da da DA!_ *ching*

Gandalf: No, on second thought, let's not go to Edoras. It is a silly place.

* * *

["Knights of the Round Table" lyrics](http://www.lyricsdepot.com/monty_python/camelot-song.html)


End file.
